Spachetti?
by Nimhi
Summary: Seiya cooking can never be a good thing, can it? Short and silly, with super mild Seiya/Yaten at the end.


Spachetti?

By: Nimhi  
I do not own Sailormoon. No profit is being made from this fan work.

Notes: More Starlights. I really need more Starlights fanfiction, so since there isn't enough already out there, I will create my own. I've been writing many short little stories in hopes of sparking inspiration for something longer. So here's a short bit of pointlessness.

~ # ~

"Ta-da!"

Taiki and Yaten exchanged a look as Seiya struck a pose, coming out of the kitchen. Obviously not getting the response he was looking for, Seiya's arms wilted a bit.

"Ta-da?" he tried again.

"Get on with it." Yaten sighed. "What'd you do now?"

"I resent that tone of voice." Seiya frowned. "You're making it sound as if I've done something stupid."

"Haven't you?"

"See if I ever do anything nice for you again! I've made dinner!"

"I thought we were going out for dinner." Taiki arched an eyebrow.

"Well, now we don't have to! I have made spachetti for us all!"

"Spachetti?" Yaten repeated slowly.

"Would that be _spaghetti_, Seiya?" Taiki corrected.

"Sure, fine. Whatever. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I made it and we're going to eat it!"

Taiki and Yaten exchanged another look, this one far more nervous than the last.

"Actually, Seiya, I have to pass." Yaten smiled charmingly. "I'm on a diet. I can't eat any…"

"Tomatoes." Taiki jumped in. "Yes. Yaten and I have just started the same diet. No tomatoes allowed. Quite unfortunate, as I do believe that the spaghetti sauce is made primarily of tomatoes, is it not?"

Seiya's eyes narrowed.

"And where did you hear of this no tomato diet?"

"Er, it was featured on TV, yesterday, when you were out with the Tsukino girl." Taiki nodded.

"Yes, very good program." Yaten nodded as well. "Informative."

"Well, I made other things, to go with the spachetti. What else does this diet say?"

Yaten's nose twitched slightly.

"No garlic." He said firmly.

"Yes, especially garlic on bread."

"Very suspicious." Seiya leaned forward.

"Not suspicious at all. Did you prepare any fruit? I'm sure that fruit would be safe…I mean _permissible_!" Taiki laughed nervously. Yaten looked at him harshly.

"Yes, with our diet!"

Seiya looked away and got very quiet.

"Guys?" he said after a long moment, still looking down. Yaten and Taiki sweatdropped. Taiki cleared his throat.

"Yes, Seiya?"

Seiya lifted his head slowly, eyes sparkling with tears.

"Why don't you want to try my cooking? I worked very hard to make it taste good. I got the recipe from Makoto and everything."

Taiki and Yaten sighed as one.

"Taiki?"

"Seiya…I don't know…"

"Yaten?" Seiya's teary eyes swung to Yaten, who met his stare silently. "Please? Just try it?"

"Seiya."

"Yaten, please?"

"Yes, Yaten. Please _do_ try his spaghetti."

"Shut up, Taiki."

"Come on, guys. I've set the table and everything!"

Seiya walked over and grabbed Yaten's hand, pulling the shorter boy to his feet. Yaten looked up into Seiya's hopeful face and sighed again.

"I'll look at it. Perhaps I'll even smell it." He said flatly. "I am _not_ promising that I'll taste it."

"Taiki?" Seiya said hopefully. Taiki stood slowly.

"Very well."

The three made their way into the apartment's small dining area. Sure enough, Seiya had set out three place settings. There was a steaming bowl of noodles sitting in the middle of the table. A second bowl sat next to the noodles, filled with thin, yet lumpy, red liquid. Yaten swallowed nervously as his eyes rested upon it.

"Seiya…is that…"

"Mm?" Seiya followed Yaten's gaze. "The sauce? Why, yes! It is! Homemade by yours truly, using Makoto's recipe as a guide!"

"As a guide?" Yaten turned to look at Taiki.

"Seiya, did you follow Kino-san's recipe to the letter?" Taiki asked urgently. Seiya looked insulted.

"Of course not!"

Yaten and Taiki groaned.

"If I followed her recipe exactly, it wouldn't be right. It would be culinary plagiarism! I, obviously, used it as an outline and then just…followed my instincts! You'll never believe the interesting spices they have on this planet!"

Taiki let out an odd giggle.

"You don't say! Go on, Yaten!" He pushed the shorter Light forward. "Have a seat!"

Yaten glared at him, but sat down in his usual place. Seiya bustled over and dished out a large pile of noodles onto Yaten's plate. He then pushed the sauce towards the silver haired boy.

"Go on! Use as much as you like, I made extra!"

Yaten looked uncertainly between the watery sauce and Seiya's beaming face. He peered into the sauce bowl nervously. There were little hunks of ground beef floating in the mixture and far too many black flecks that Yaten assumed were spices. He took a deep breath and grasped the ladle. He could feel Taiki and Seiya's eyes on him as he poured the mixture over his plate of noodles. He put the ladle back and gave Seiya a weak smile.

"I'll go get the garlic bread!" Seiya said cheerfully. As the dark haired boy turned toward the tiny kitchen, Yaten gave Taiki a desperate look. Taiki shrugged and slid into his place.

"Fresh from the oven!" Seiya announced, reappearing holding a tray. He set it down in front of Taiki with a flourish. "Garlic bread!"

"Is it supposed to be black?"

"I may have left it in the oven a bit too long…"

"Go on, Taiki. Try a piece." Yaten smirked. The smug expression slid quickly off his face as Seiya eagerly motioned at him with a fork. Yaten looked skeptically at his plate. He gave Seiya a look. "I didn't promise I'd eat it."

"Come now, Yaten. Where's your sense of adventure? Your soldier's pride?" Taiki lifted a blackened piece of bread, as though in a toast. He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"What are you saying?" Seiya fumed as Yaten turned an angry red.

"Don't you dare call me a coward, Taiki Kou!" the silver haired boy growled as he scooped up a generous amount of spaghetti onto his fork. Taiki inclined his head slightly at the shorter Light and brought the bread closer to his mouth.

"Hey, now." Seiya twitched angrily. "Don't make my hard work into a battlefield."

His roommates ignored him and simultaneously took a bite of their food. Taiki's face scrunched up and he began to cough.

"It's like…eating _charcoal_!"

"It's good."

"I can't…get the taste out! Tea! Where's the tea?"

"Seiya. This is actually good."

Taiki ran out of the room, tears streaming from his eyes, as Yaten looked up at Seiya in wonder.

"How…how can something that looks so terrible be so good?"

"Hey, it doesn't look that bad." Seiya pouted, sitting down beside Yaten. "Does it?"

"Let me be frank with you."

"When are you ever not?"

"It looks appalling."

"Hey!"

"But somehow, miraculously, it doesn't taste appalling. It's good, Seiya." Yaten smiled. "You did good."

"Ah, thank you!" Seiya put a hand behind his head and flushed slightly. Then he looked seriously at Yaten. "I'm glad you like it, because I made it for you."

"Hm? But what about Taiki?"

"What about Taiki?"

"You wanted him to try it, too!"

"Of course I want him to try it! Then he'll know how amazing I am! Great athlete, great looks, great voice, and a great cook! Seiya Kou, the perfect man!"

"You're not really a man, Seiya."

"Sure I am. I have the bits to prove it!"

"Bits, Seiya? That's mature."

"Honestly, Yaten. I made it hoping that you'd enjoy it. I wanted to brighten your day, you've been so stressed lately."

Yaten stared at the table for a minute before he smiled up at Seiya. A light blush stained his cheeks.

"You always brighten my day, idiot."

~*~

....

....

If you enjoyed it, please leave a review! Reviews fuel new stories!


End file.
